


A Destiel Rimming Ficlet

by eternalsojourn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Dean blasphemously rooting his tongue into the ass of an Angel of the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Destiel Rimming Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaostheorem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheorem/gifts).



> For Ashley. All my Dean/Cas stuff is for you, jsyk.  
> This was a ficlet written via text and cleaned up for posting at [Tumblr](http://eternalsojourn.tumblr.com/post/90861578210/destiel-rimming-ficlet) and here.

For an angel, Cas has filthy tastes. That’s what surprises Dean most. Perhaps it’s because any sex is kind of out of the realm of angel goings-on that the limit is already crossed & angels don’t know when to stop. Regardless, Dean sometimes feels a little like he’s clutching his pearls at Cas’s desires, which is ridiculous but there it is.

Dean’s a dirty monkey by reputation but when it comes right down to it, his tastes have been fairly vanilla. Until Cas, anyway.

The first time Dean’s fingers go wandering, testing the waters for taking things further, Cas’s eagerness shakes Dean a little. His intent had been purely prep but Cas showed an appreciation for the exploration itself that Dean hadn’t considered a possibility.mCas flexes his legs open & the muscle Dean had sought to tease clenches and unclenches and Cas grabs Dean’s hand to keep it from retreating.

They get as far as a thorough fingering before needing to touch some cocks already, so that’s the end of that.

The next time Cas not-so-subtly places Dean’s hand on his ass right from the start. Things progress from there until Dean finds himself on top of Cas, fingering him open and Cas says his name like he wants to ask for more but isn’t entirely sure: more of what? Cas can be imperious and imploring at the same time and Dean keeps coming back for that because frankly, he’s addicted.

So when Dean mouths at Cas’s sac some time later, two fingers sunk deep in Cas’s body and Dean’s tongue dips down just once to brush over Cas’s perineum,, that’s when Cas’s knees come up and Dean decides right then that he’s going to do this and he’s going to do it with relish, experience notwithstanding. Because Cas makes that rumbly noise that makes Dean pray in thanks to a God he knows isn’t even listening.

So Dean tentatively swipes his tongue around the edge of his fingers and Cas moans, a sound Dean has never elicited from him before. And that’s it, Dean’s going to do this properly or not at all because Dean does a job right, damnit. He smacks Cas on the hip and manhandles him onto his stomach and Cas looks surprised and not a little turned on by Dean’s control of the situation. Cas looks amazing like this, plump cheeks laid out, inviting, and Dean squeezes two-handed and noses in the space that makes. Being there in Cas’s most private area, lewd as anything, feels positively rude. Dean adores rude.

Dean loves the blasphemy of it. He’s messily french kissing the ass of an Angel of the Lord, and that angel has mashed his face into the bed and is groaning and Dean feels pretty powerful right now.

So when his tongue presses in deeper and Cas’s ass tilts up to meet him, Dean does it again, then sinks a single finger to the bottom and Cas lets out a “ _Deeeeaaaannn_.” Which Dean takes to mean Cas wants more, which seems a safe bet. So he yanks Cas onto his knees, and after wiggling his tongue deep once more past that clutch of muscle, he grabs Cas’s cock which hangs heavy between his legs. Dean strokes it firmly while continuing to suck and lick, gripping Cas’s ass cheek with the other hand. It doesn’t take long -- understandably, since Cas is stimulated more than he’s ever been -- before Cas’s knees slip wider on the sheets and Cas coughs out a sob into the sheets and shudders through what Dean thinks might be the most intense orgasm he’s ever witnessed.

It’s the biggest turn on so when Cas’s strength gives out and he collapses forward, panting and shaky, Dean doesn’t even wait. He jerks at his own cock restlessly, desperately, and comes in his own hand before Cas can even recover.

When Cas looks up blearily and sees what’s happened, he smiles weakly. “I thought you were going to penetrate me after that. Or, well, I hoped.”

Dean, incredulous, flops forward and lets his head rest on Cas’s sweaty back. “Cas? Next time tell a guy a thing like that before he’s jerked it onto the bed?” He laughs, then adds, “Next time. we’ll try it next time. Give me half an hour.”

Cas huffs, mock unimpressed. “Humans,” he says. “I hate waiting.”


End file.
